<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Re:[討論]三十歲有可能再好好談一場戀愛嗎？ by Yintang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756570">Re:[討論]三十歲有可能再好好談一場戀愛嗎？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang'>Yintang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>講到最後好像偏題了，其實也只是想分享一下我的故事，二十九歲的我也以為好像是沒辦法再不顧其他前提談戀愛的時候了，然而那時卻出現了我一生的摯愛。<br/>不管未來、不考慮任何事情，只憑著最純粹的喜歡。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Re:[討論]三十歲有可能再好好談一場戀愛嗎？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*ONEUS，英雄cp<br/>*PTT體</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Re:[討論]三十歲有可能再好好談一場戀愛嗎？</p><p>手機排版有點亂還請版友見諒。</p><p>二十九歲的時候和交往快三年的女友分手了，是非常突然、沒有一點徵兆的，但現在回想起來也許是我沒察覺到也說不定。<br/>
先前也有稍微討論過結婚的事情，雙方都沒有排斥，感情也很穩定，本來是打算三周年紀念日的時候和前女友求婚的，然而在那之前就先被提分手了。<br/>
當下感覺非常錯愕，之後幾天也有做出挽留，但前女友似乎不想多談，鐵了心要分開，花了幾天的時間冷靜下來才接受了這個事實。<br/>
那陣子其實工作也非常忙碌，等到案子結束了行程空下來，才突然感覺生活改變了。<br/>
在家裡把比較激烈的情緒沉澱下來，比較可以出門的時候去了朋友開的酒吧。<br/>
結果一見到面又被戳了痛處，哈哈哈。<br/>
朋友也是見過前女友的人，說了還以為我們肯定會結婚，畢竟都已經這個年紀了。<br/>
我也很無奈，只好笑笑帶過。<br/>
喝悶酒的時候還一直跟酒吧服務生碎碎念，可能是因為我是老闆的朋友又失戀很可憐才這樣忍受我吧。<br/>
隔天又去了一次，（我的本職是攝影師，工作都是一陣一陣的），來的時候沒看到那個服務生，隨口問了老闆朋友，結果朋友很吃驚地說我不認得他嗎？<br/>
原來是我們大學的學弟（我和老闆朋友也是大學同學），這麼一說才突然想起來，雖然是本系的學弟但差了三級並不太熟，還是之後社團活動才認識的。<br/>
我大學的時候有玩一點音樂（也是這樣和老闆朋友認識的），那時候幫街舞社的朋友混了一點曲子，讓他們在校慶時後成果發表。<br/>
他們社團練習的時候因為很好奇所以有去看過一次，服務生學弟那組就是拿了我的曲子，他跳Ｃ位，會有印象是他在人群中實在不太高，但是跳起舞太流暢太搶眼了，表情也變得很不一樣，這才想起來他那時候黑眼圈就很重了，在酒吧見到他的時候還以為是因為工作作息的關係呢。<br/>
喝第二杯酒的時候他上班了，似乎對我今天又出現有點意外，我和他說我想起來他是誰了，昨天沒認出來真不好意思。他有點尷尬地笑笑，說沒關係。<br/>
我和他閒聊起來，除了酒吧服務生之外還有其他工作嗎？有沒有繼續跳舞？<br/>
他說，就是因為把跳舞當作正職，結果差點沒飯吃，才會到這個年紀還在兼職。<br/>
同樣是藝術行業的我很能理解，我們的社會對藝術產業太刻薄了，能夠真正出頭的人屈指可數，但為了夢想大家仍然趨之若鶩。<br/>
那天酒吧的客人不多，記得隔天是禮拜一，看在舊識敘舊的份上老闆朋友也沒有多說什麼，所以學弟很輕鬆地在跟我聊天，甚至偷偷喝了一點哈哈哈。<br/>
學弟還說前一天的時候他只把我當胡言亂語的醉漢，一點也沒聽進去，而且我還沒認出他來，所以很生氣。<br/>
但我還是處在很沮喪的情緒中，又和學弟訴苦了一次，這次學弟很專心的聽我說話，時不時回應幾句，可能因為有人認真聽我說話，話講一講情緒又上來了，最後就只是一直在喝酒，喝到頭很痛趴下來休息，結果睡著了。<br/>
到酒吧差不多要打烊之前有醒來，但頭還是很痛所以趴著裝死，想說反正可以讓老闆朋友扛我回家。<br/>
結果是學弟跑來戳我，我繼續裝死，他以為我還沒醒，又去繼續收拾，害得我有點不好意思，想說還是起來好了不要妨礙他收拾。<br/>
但是他先坐到我旁邊，好像在看我是不是醒著，確認之後就開始說話了。</p><p>「其實我大學的時候真的很喜歡學長。」<br/>
「新生茶會的時候就很喜歡了，那時候也沒什麼理由，可能是小大一對未知事物的憧憬吧，然後就一直默默喜歡你。」<br/>
「社團成發的時候聽到學長給的曲子也是真的很喜歡，而且是學長混的，所以拚了命地練習，這樣你才有機會好好看看我。」<br/>
「你畢業的時候也有想過要和你表白，就算被你拒絕，反正以後也不會見面嘛，是這樣想的。結果你畢業的時候跟另一個學姊在一起了。」<br/>
「你昨天碎碎念的時候其實我有在聽。我就在想，反正你和那個學姊也在一起不久，你之後也有再交其他女朋友，那我就算賭一把也沒有損失吧？至少曾經擁有啊。」<br/>
「你剛剛問我都這個年紀了好像也很難談戀愛了，對啊，這個年紀也差不多該被家裡逼婚了，如果沒再談戀愛也可能去相親，我們家是隨便我了啦哈哈，但學長還是要和一位適合你的女孩子組成家庭的吧。」<br/>
「雖然很遺憾，但也許讓我再遇見你也是讓我的初戀可以好好了結吧，但我太孬了沒辦法直接跟學長講，這樣自己結束也是不錯吧，不過真的好遺憾喔。」<br/>
「不管能不能再談戀愛，學長一定都會幸福的。」</p><p>我等他說完，睜開眼睛的時候他嚇了很大一跳，整個要從椅子上彈起來，被我及時抓住，我和他說，這些話不能看著我的眼睛講嗎？<br/>
他嚇到說不出話，然後就哭出來了，其實我內心也充滿震驚，但那時候卻只覺得他哭起來怎麼那麼可愛。<br/>
也許真的是鬼迷心竅，我張手抱住了他。<br/>
然後不知道為什麼也哭了出來，真的很滑稽，通常應該說一些帥氣的話吧？結果只是很搞笑地兩個人抱在一起哭。<br/>
老闆朋友來鎖門的時候還以為我們是撞鬼了。<br/>
然後我們就在一起了，到現在我今年三十二歲，去年年底一起去國外領了證、辦了小型的婚禮，就是那種在小教堂外草地上的形式，旁邊是藍天大海。<br/>
其實一開始也只是想說試試看，在和我現在的伴侶在一起之前我都是和女孩子交往，雖然就自認和外界評價來說還算長得好看，但也沒有收過男生的告白。<br/>
不過我覺得戀愛性向好像也不是那麼重要，重點是我很喜歡、很愛我的伴侶，是男是女並不重要。<br/>
講到最後好像偏題了，其實也只是想分享一下我的故事，二十九歲的我也以為好像是沒辦法再不顧其他前提談戀愛的時候了，然而那時卻出現了我一生的摯愛。<br/>
不管未來、不考慮任何事情，只憑著最純粹的喜歡。</p><p> </p><p>更，老闆朋友看到了我這篇文，吵著要我幫他這半個月老宣傳<br/>
酒吧叫做Reminisce about All，在西區那邊，網路上應該查得到。<br/>
伴侶已經沒在那裏工作了，但酒很好喝，老闆唱歌很好聽。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>